Primordial Ambassador
by Herosassin
Summary: Ambassadors represent a person or group of people. So what happens when ambassadors are needed to represent the Greek Pantheon, but more specifically, the most powerful beings within the Greek Pantheon? Combine this with the existence of other Pantheons, how will the world survive cross-Pantheon negotiations and the Great Prophecy? And what part will Percy play in this?
1. Fate Rewritten

**AN: Hi! For all the readers of TZB (my other story), I know I have been late uploading. The next chapter will be up in a few days.**

 **Anyway, I've had this idea stuck in my head for too long. I might continue it, I might not, depending on whether you, as the readers think the story is worth pursuing.**

 **Feel free to review about anything, any feedback is golden for me.**

 **I hope you enjoy this anyway.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

"Please tell me there's a better option."

A pale man with a flowing, shadowy cloak rasped, his low baritone voice breaking through the silence.

"Unfortunately, that's our only option. Unless, you want our entire Pantheon to be wiped out, because of _their_ ignorance and arrogance." A lady with a white dress and small turquoise tiara calmly stated.

"What about direct intervention? My daughters can't stop us and that ridiculous excuse of a law that _their_ upstart king created has no effect on us." A third figure appeared from the shadows into the dimly-lit meeting area. She carried an iPad, which kept transitioning between images of people and what seemed to be pages of text.

"But what about His rule? Remember, the only reason why the other Pantheons have representatives is because He dictated that deities of each Pantheon cannot not interact with each other directly for fear of conflict." The lady reminded, taking off her tiara and casually twirling it with her right hand.

"So, you're saying we should have representatives?" A fourth figure appeared from thin air. Golden particles orbited his body in slow motion while a golden infinity symbol glowed softly in the breast pocket of his black suit.

"What if the others find out? They won't be happy." The shadows flickered viciously before turning into a deep violet colour.

"Gaia's still sleeping, Ouranos is no longer able to access Earth, Tartarus is stuck in his pit, Pontus quite honestly wouldn't care, Chaos is with Him, Nyx and Erebus are still stuck in Tartarus while Hemera and Aether are nowhere to be seen and Ourea is too weak to confront us. We should be fine Moros." Moros slowly nodded, as if accepting the answer.

"You are playing a dangerous game Physis." The suited figure warned.

"Aion, I believe it is our only choice." The woman with the iPad responded, briefly addressing said person before looking at her iPad once more.

"What Ananke said is correct. If we don't have any representatives, the other Pantheons might seek to eliminate us to expand their influence. The gods are nowhere near their level, but we are above them all. As much as we disagree with the gods, it'd be better they ruled than our entire existence to be wiped out." Physis said with a smooth and gentle voice, transforming her tiara into a white dove.

"Who then, should we choose to be our… representatives? Surely you don't want us to create a spawn of our own." Aion questioned, his golden particles accelerating slightly.

"No that would take too long. Choose a person who best suits your domain. Preferably a god-spawn as they will be more able to handle our powers and are innately prepared for combat." Physis answered, the white dove perched on her shoulder.

"Very well. I hope you plan works Physis. I really hope it does." With that, the shadows wrapped around Moros before sinking into the ground.

"Primordial Representatives, an interesting proposal. Let us hope it works as well as you have presented." Ananke said, not looking up from her iPad.

"Primordial Representatives? I prefer…. Primordial Ambassadors." Aion said, drawing laughs from both Physis and Ananke.

"I like it. Now, we should depart and choose our ambassadors before our demise comes around to meet us."

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Fate** **Rewritten**

* * *

 **~10 Years Before~**

"They're beautiful."

A man with raven hair and sea-green eyes lovingly caressed the smooth cheek of his son with his finger.

"Yes, they are." The woman holding her two children in her arms gently rocked them back and forth. The girl nested in her left arm cooed quietly, her inherited sea-green eyes absorbing the new surroundings she was born into. The girl's twin was sleeping peacefully, thumb in mouth. The two children, though they are fraternal twins, looked alike, almost identical. Gazed lovingly at her children as the girl started to play with her mother's brown hair.

"Have you decided on their names?" The man asked, watching in joy and amusement as the girl played with the woman's hair.

"Penthesilea and Perseus Jackson. Penthesilea will be strong, loyal and courageous just like her namesake. Perseus, was one of the only heroes to get a happy ending. I want a happy ending for him – no – both of them." The woman answered, still looking at her babies.

"Sally, those are wonderful names." The man smiled at his lover before looking at his children. "Penthesilea and Perseus. I'm sorry for bringing you a hero's life onto you. I wish that you could live normal lives, free from monsters and danger. But I promise that I will do my best to look after you. Remember, the sea will always be your ally." The man waggled his finger at Penthesilea, drawing small coos and giggles from her. Perseus, on the other hand continued to sleep soundly. Outside, thunder boomed ominously.

"I have to return to Olympus before my brother finds out. I'll try to visit as much as I can. Take care of them Sally. I love you." The man leaned in and kissed Sally before kissing the foreheads of his children.

"See you Poseidon." Sally closed her eyes as the sea god flashed away. Sally opened her eyes once more to look at her two children, both of them now sleeping soundly in her arms.

 **~.:.~**

"Penny! Percy! Your dad's here!" The twins stopped playing with their toys and looked at each other, before running to their mom and dad.

"Daddy!" They chorused, before rushing over to hug their dad. Poseidon chuckled before lifting Penny up into the air, causing Percy to pout.

Over five years, Poseidon kept his promise, visiting Sally, Perseus and Penthsilea once a month. He even put up a charm to suppress their scent from monsters and deities alike. The twins were now five years old, both of them with raven hair and sea-green eyes like their father and lived with their mother in a medium sized house in Montauk. The twins still looked identical except for the fact that Percy was a boy and Penny was a girl.

However, there was something special about the Jackson twins. They could communicate with each other through telepathy. It's funny really. Almost all mortals believe that twins can naturally communicate with each other telepathically. But that's not true. It was physically impossible for mortal twins to engage in telepathic communications. Only demigod twins could and even then, it was a rare occurrence for a pair to be able to do so.

Penny and Percy only discovered their telepathic abilities a few weeks ago when Percy was thinking about taking another cookie from the cookie jar. Penny had 'heard' his thoughts in her head and forewarned her mom about the cookie heist Percy was planning. After Percy had been stopped, Sally had asked Penny how she knew, to which she only responded with "I heard him say it in my head". Ever since that incident, Percy and Penny had been communicating more frequently using their telepathic abilities.

Poseidon put down Penny and ruffled her hair, earning an adorable pout.

"Daddy!" Penny complained, dragging out the vowels as she tried to fix her hair. Percy laughed before Poseidon picked him up, enveloping him in a hug. Poseidon soon put Percy down before hugging Sally. Poseidon opened his mouth to speak before stopping. His face suddenly was enveloped with panic as he realised that an impending doom was hurtling towards his family.

"Sally, get the children out of the cabin. Go to the forest and hide there for now." Poseidon's voice was filled with urgency and fear. Sally quickly grabbed the hands of Penny and Percy before heading towards the door. As soon as they left the house, a giant lightning bolt smote their cabin, completely obliterating it and leaving a crater of smoking debris behind. The children whimpered in fear and the three of them bolted towards the forest.

Sally was shocked at what happened, her home had been completely destroyed, her children a target for the king of gods. She could make out the outline of Poseidon, who was pretending to mourn about their loss as a blonde-haired man in a suit appeared beside him. The two exchanged a few words before the blonde-haired man disappeared, leaving Poseidon to his mock grieving. The god of the seas continued his act for a few more seconds before evaporating away, presumably for all the spectators, to grieve in private. However, the god of the seas actually travelled to where Sally and the twins were hiding, deep in the forest.

"That was too close. I don't know how Zeus was able to find you out, but I can't risk it again. Maybe he detected my presence or the magic signature in my charm. In any case, I don't think its safe for the twins nor you for me to keep visiting you. Move closer to the city; Zeus won't expect that. Try to live a normal life and send the children to camp when they reach twelve." Sally simply nodded as her brain processed what Poseidon said. Thunder once again boomed ominously.

"That must be Zeus calling a council session to gloat about my 'loss'. I love you Sally. Goodbye for now." With that, Poseidon gave one last hug to each person before evaporating once more, his body turning into mist.

"Mommy? Where did daddy go?" Percy asked quietly, still frightened by the whole ordeal.

"To a place where he can protect us Percy."

"When is daddy going to come back?"

"I don't know Penny. I don't know."

 **~.:.~**

"Poseidon, you have been summoned before the Olympic council because you have broken not only your oath, but the Ancient Laws set by the council. You are guilty of siring not one but _two_ children, as well as visiting your children and mortal lover." Zeus declared before the council.

The gods in the council session gasped as it was revealed that Poseidon had two children. As Zeus listed Poseidon's offences, the gods began to mutter among themselves. Athena was smiling smugly at her rival, pleased that he was being punished. Aphrodite, while on the surface did not give off any emotion, smiled on the inside, pleased that Poseidon loved his mortal lover enough to break the Ancient Laws for her. Dionysus did not have any thoughts on the matter, in fact he was barely sober. Hephaestus was barely paying attention; his focus was mainly on the strange contraption in his hands as he fiddled with it. Apollo was not paying any attention at all, shaking his head to the music playing from his headphones. Artemis looked like she'd rather be with her hunters than listen to the condemning of her uncle while Hermes and Ares watched with indifference.

"Like you can talk! You have your own children. Thalia and Jason! I'll just kill them as well!" Poseidon shot back. Zeus ignored his outburst and continued.

"Due to the aforementioned reasons the twins and your lover Sally Jackson have been killed as per the punishments of breaking the Ancient Laws and for breaking your oath."

"So? You didn't kill your own kids when you sired them illegally! Nor did you kill your lover even though you visited her TWICE!" Poseidon angrily exclaimed. Hera look furious, death-glaring her husband who ignored her, fixating his eyes on Poseidon.

"You tried to put the Great Prophecy into motion. The very prophecy that could bring our downfall. Be glad I haven't stripped you of your powers." Zeus said threateningly, his voice leaving no room more discussion. Poseidon angrily bowed his head in mock shame and grief before sitting on his throne.

"Father, is there anything else that needs to be discussed? I need to get back to my hunters." Artemis asked, a bored tone in her voice.

"No, that is all. Council dismissed." Zeus threw his lightning bolt onto the ground, creating a loud boom. As soon as the boom sounded, each individual god or goddess flashed away to their various would-rather-be locations. Soon Poseidon was the only god left in the throne room, excluding Hestia who was contently taking care of the hearth in the throne room. Now, Percy and Penny would be safe. No one would suspect that they were still living.

 **~.:.~**

Sally, Percy and Penny moved into the city of New York and got a small apartment. Sally could only find a job as a clerk in a nearby candy shop and so was struggling to pay for expenses. Not only that, but since Poseidon had to remove the scent suppression charm in order to protect them from being found, Sally had to find a new scent suppressor. One in the form of Gabe Ugliano.

Gabe Ugliano looked like his surname's namesake. A walrus of a man with horrifying features and almost zero personal hygiene. In fact, the only reason Sally chose to marry him was to suppress Penny and Percy's scents. Gabe was so smelly that it had completely masked Percy and Penny's scent, protecting them from monsters and gods alike. However, with this benefit came lots of costs.

Gabe was abusive, treating both twins and parent as trash and slaves respectively. He would constantly hit, scar and maim the twins, with Percy taking the brunt of the abuse to protect his sister. He would often volunteer to take the beatings of his sister, doubling the amount of physical abuse being wrought to him. Gabe was not only an abusive step-father but a parasite to the bank account. He would spend most of his time playing poker with his friends while chewing through any money earned by Sally in her job. In fact, the only reason they were still living in an apartment was that Gabe was friends with the landowner, whom rented it for free to Gabe.

Living conditions at home were only made bearable by their loving mother but the outside world of school was also cruel. Gifted with the curse of ADHD and dyslexia, Penny and Percy struggled at school, unable to keep up with their peers and constantly bullied due to their disabilities. But still, they had each other and that was enough for them to keep their sanity. That was until one fateful afternoon.

"So, play dumb to hide your intellect? That's your strategy?" Penny asked her twin brother as they were walking through Central Park back to their small apartment.

"Yeah, people will underestimate you which could give you an edge in everything. I mean, why do you think Matt didn't suspect me when his bag was superglued onto the floor?" Percy responded, grinning.

"That was you? Oh my goodness, that was so funny!"

Near the edge of the park, a lady with auburn hair and silver eyes observed the twins with interest. _"Their aura…. They feel like demigods of Poseidon. But weren't they killed five years ago? Twins…."_ The lady thought silently, watching as the twins walked towards a nearby playground. _"Let's see what Father thinks of this."_ With that thought in her mind, she flashed back into the throne room.

Back at the throne room, Zeus was polishing his Master Bolt. As Artemis appeared in front of him, he was startled, almost dropping his Master Bolt.

"Artemis? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be leading your girl scouts – I mean your hunters?" Artemis glared at her father.

"I was going to inform you that I saw two twins with a similar aura to the twins you killed some five years ago. What do you want to do with them?" Zeus paled at the mention that the twins were alive.

"Th-They're alive?" Zeus spluttered. Composing himself, Zeus continued. "I want them dead. The Great Prophecy cannot be allowed to be set into motion, it could end with the downfall of all of us."

"Can I take the girl to join the Hunters?" Artemis asked, prepared to plead and charm her way into convincing Zeus.

"Yes, but if she refuses, she needs to die. Perhaps Hades will have fun torturing them." Zeus replied. "Now, I need to go, there's a spectacular lightning storm that I need to partake in." Zeus flashed away, leaving Artemis alone in the throne room.

"Well, how do I convince my Hunters to kill them?"

 **~.:.~**

"My lady, you want us to kill him?" Zoe Nightshade, lieutenant of the Hunt was confused when she heard what the next assignment the Hunt was going to do.

"Yes, he is another of those disgusting male pigs. Usually we won't kill them, but he is exceptionally bad. Don't let his age fool you, he has been mentored by the vilest of all men and is a terrible influence for his twin sister. I pity the poor girl, terrible things have been done to her; I see bruises, scars and more on her body, no doubt a result of the _boy_." Artemis explained, distastefully saying the word boy. Zoe, hearing these 'atrocities', was spurred into action.

"If he is as bad as you say, then we must kill him."

"Yes, gather the Hunt. We have a prey to kill."

 **~.:.~**

"Come on Penny! We're going to be late. You know how cranky Gabe can get when we're late." Percy said, playfuly tugging on his sister's sleeve.

"Oh crap! I completely forgot about Gabe. What time is it?"

"5:30pm"

"Then why is there literally no one here?" Penny questioned, looking around the park. Indeed, strangely there was no one anywhere in the park. Penny could've have sworn that a half an hour ago, there were tens of people in the park.

"I don't care and I don't want to know. We need to gooooo." Percy responded, starting to drag Penny from the playground towards the direction of their apartment.

"Unhand her _boy_." A voice spat. This command was accompanied by the sound of twenty arrows being drawn in synchronicity. Percy immediately let go of his sister and stepped in front of her protectively.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Percy demanded, giving off a façade of confidence. But in reality, he was drowning in fear. Who were these mysterious girls in silver parkas and what do they want? An arrow landed right in front of Percy, snapping him from his thoughts.

"You don't get to ask anything _boy_." A 12-year old girl with auburn hair and silver eyes walked towards Percy, her bow drawn and aimed at Percy. Percy quickly put his hands up in the air, slowly backing away from the girl. Penny followed suit, standing beside her twin brother.

"Time to die, pig." Zoe said before releasing her arrow. That very arrow pierced Percy's arm, drawing screams from both Percy and Penny. Before long, the rest of the Hunters released their arrows, sending a deadly and accurate volley of arrows towards Percy, painfully piercing his stomach, arms, legs, shoulders and wrists. After the first volley, Penny stepped in front of Percy, shielding him from any further arrows.

"Step aside so that w– Di Immortales! How did Poseidon know? Hunters retreat!" The twelve-year old girl frantically ordered, resulting in absolute pandemonium. Hunters were scattering, rapidly retreating. The smell of sea-water permeated heavily in the air. Penny crouched down, watching as her twin, the other half of her soul was dying from silver arrows shot from mysterious girls in silver parkas.

"Well, I guess I can finally tick being a human porcupine off my bucketlist." Percy said softly, producing a short, pained, mirthless laugh. Penny was sobbing, holding the body of her twin close to her, hugging it the best she could.

"Listen, Penny. We both know that I'm not going to live through this. But… live your life to the fullest. Live it out for me. Who knows, this might not be goodbye. I'll always be with you…" Percy started coughing weakly. "It hurts… and I… can see light. It's… telling me to go. I love… you… Pen…" Percy never finished his sentence. The light left Percy's eyes as he stopped breathing. At the same time, Penny howled in pain and grief. Her mind exploded into mind-numbing pain while her heart ached. She felt as if her very soul was being violently torn in half, a strange emptiness filling her mind and soul.

"Percy! Wake up Percy! Don't leave me!" Penny wailed, sobbing into the body of her now dead twin.

 **~.:.~**

"Father, it is done. The boy is surely dead." Artemis said, casually leaning on her throne.

"And the girl?"

"I can't feel her aura anymore, but the impact of losing her twin will most likely kill her." Artemis nonchalantly replies. Before Zeus could reply, he was interrupted by a furious Poseidon blasting sea water at his face.

"YOU killed my son and daughter! You merciless bastard. They were kids! MY kids!" Poseidon yelled.

"And they were a threat to our very existence brother! Get a hold of yourself. They were children, yes. But that was all they were. Mortals who could topple our power." Zeus reasoned angrily, lightning crackling from his suit. But Poseidon had already turned his attention to Artemis.

"And you Artemis! You have a twin as well! How could you kill another set of twins who were innocent, having committed no crime?" Poseidon questioned threateningly, his trident hovering over Artemis.

"They were a threat Uncle. Do not let your attachment over your children cloud your mind from the full picture." Artemis replied, glaring slightly at Poseidon.

"Cloud my mind? How heartless can you be? So be it Artemis, be careful about any body of water your Hunters touch or are near. Perhaps they will accidentally drown or choke." Poseidon softly said, tears trailing down his face. With no more will to be angry, he flashed away to grieve in his palace in Atlantis.

Meanwhile, a lady with a turquoise tiara walked towards the body of the fallen twin. With a flick of her hand, Penny immediately fell asleep.

"Perseus Jackson. What a terrible fate you have been given. A fate that can be changed. Ananke has rewritten your fate. Perhaps now, you will be able to live and become my ambassador." Physis, looked at the arrow-filled body she was now carrying in her arms.

"How cruel the gods can be. Cruel indeed." Ananke appeared next to Physis.

"Is it done?"

"It is. The boy's soul has been coaxed back into its body. All that is left is for you to heal his body." Ananke advised.

"Thank you Ananke. I wish you good Tyche in finding your own Ambassador."

"I've found mine. I'm simply waiting for the right time to claim her."

* * *

 **That's the prologue/first chapter. How was it?**

 **Anyway, peace be with you all!**

 **~Herosassin**


	2. Genesis

**AN: I'm back with another chapter. It seems like this story has some interest, so I'll work on it, balancing it with my other story. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Genesis**

* * *

 **Percy's POV**

Percy's eyes fluttered open. He was in the lobby of some kind of building. Feeble sunlight streamed through the glass walls of the lobby, barely illuminating the room. All around, transparent people of all ages sat, walked around and sobbed. A commotion at the reception drew Percy's attention.

"No, I did not die! Sir, I demand you tell me where I actually am!" An important-looking business man demanded, slamming his desk on the receptionist's desk.

"You're dead. End of story. Don't accept it? Too bad. Now stop wasting my time, I've got to ferry the next boatload of souls soon." A smooth, chilling voice answered cuttingly. "Now boy, why are you here? Are you dead or are you a questing demigod?" That same chilling voice was now directed at him. Percy shivered at the voice.

"A… a demigod?" Percy questioned shyly, looking down at the floor.

"You don't know?" the mysterious receptionist sighed. "Look at me boy." He snapped, drawing Percy's eyes to him. Looking at the receptionist, Percy could see that he had an elegant black suit, most likely of Italian design. His eyes were cold and dead, his black irises meeting Percy's sea-green eyes. "You're dead, right? How?"

"I-I… was shot… killed by girls in silver." Percy softly said, wincing at the very words as he uttered them. His mind immediately wandered to thoughts about his very own twin sister. Was she here as well? Will he ever see her? What would happen to her back in the world of the living?

"Girls in silver? Why would she…. I never though she would be that cruel," the receptionist thought out loud, momentarily forgetting about Percy. Then his eyes snapped back to the boy. "Well then, you're dead. Please take a seat, I'll ferry your soul to the underworld soon enough. And by the way, my name's Charon, ferryman of the River Styx," the receptionist introduced, with an amused tone.

Charon gestured towards an empty seat. Percy walked towards it, shuffling slowly, like a zombie. Before Percy could sit down, the doors to the building opened, bright light bursting into the gloomy lobby. In an instant, he was being sucked outside.

"No, impossible. No one should be able to claim a dead soul!" Charon growled angrily, walking from his desk towards Percy. Percy himself was grabbing the seat's armrest with all his might, trying to fight from being sucked away to who-knows-where. As if this invisible force knew Percy's intent, it started to become more forceful. Losing grip, Percy was fully sucked into the light. The light itself was so intense that Percy was forced to close his eyes, hoping for the best, dreaming of living once more.

 **~.:.~**

"Young hero, it's time for you to rise and live once more," a soft, melodious voice coaxed, awakening Percy from his impromptu slumber. Percy felt himself lying on a soft surface, his head supported by what seemed to be a pillow. Opening his eyes, Percy fully expected to be in some sort of dark cave, where an evil mastermind had evil plans for him, or perhaps he was in the underworld.

"Ah, I see you've awakened, Percy," the same melodious voice said. Percy sat up and turned towards the source of the voice. A young woman dressed in an immaculate, snow-white dress was seated in an armchair, her legs crossed. On her head was a white tiara with a turquoise stone in the middle. Looking around the room, he could see that he was in a soft bed with bright blue covers. The room itself was spacious, with a small closet, a mirror and a bathroom, like an ensuite.

"Who are you?" Percy asked, suddenly feeling nervous about his surroundings.

"I am Physis, primordial of creation." Physis introduced herself in a friendly manner.

"Primordial? Of creation?" Percy asked, confused by what Physis meant.

"Have you heard of the Greek Myths?" Physis asked.

"You mean Hercules and the twelve Olympian Gods who dress in white bedsheets and throw lightning at people?" Percy answered innocently. Physis stifled a laugh at Percy's description.

"That's not exactly how I would put it. But, they are real. You, are a son to one of those gods, which makes you a demigod." Physis clarified, watching Percy's reaction.

To her surprise, Percy took the news calmly, unlike how she imagined it in her mind, which involved a ten-year old in full denial and raging tantrums. Physis raised an eyebrow. "You're not shocked about this? Or thinking that I'm crazy?"

"No. I was killed by a bunch of girls in silver with arrows. If I died from that, then the Greek gods existing doesn't sound crazy." Percy responded. "But what is a primordial?"

"A primordial is a being that is far older than the gods. In the Greek myths, which are true, primordials were the first beings to exist, with Chaos. Chaos was the original primordial who created the other primordials who eventually had children. Two exceptionally strong primordials, Gaea and Ouranos, had three sets of children, with the last set being the Titans. These Titans were convinced by Gaea to usurp Ouranos and rule the world. Centuries later, Kronos, the king of Titans had children. They were the Olympian gods. They did the very same thing to Kronos and overthrew him." Physis explained.

"But you said you were the primordial of creation. What does that mean?" Percy pressed, hoping to sate his burning curiosity.

"Well, officially I am the primordial of genesis but that really means creation. As for what it means, it means that I was and still am in charge of creating things, inspiring people to create and develop different things. Although now, I've been forced into semi-retirement thanks to the gods, I still am able to do my duties from time to time." Physis said, standing up.

"Then, why am I here?" Percy's mind darted back to his old life. "Is my sister alright? Will I ever see her again?" Percy asked, firing his questions rapidly. Physis chuckled before answering.

"You're here because I have an offer to make. Your sister is fine physically but I suspect that she is emotionally and mentally distraught; losing your twin, especially one that was telepathically connected to you is very painful. And you will see your sister someday, in the near future."

Percy's mind calmed a little. "What is your offer?"

"I would like you to become my ambassador." Physis said. Percy's mouth gaped open as his brain processed her words.

"Your ambassador? Why would you want me to be your ambassador?" Percy questioned.

"Well, you have a strong bloodline, you are creative _and_ you were the most suitable person I could find for this position. You are loyal beyond fault. As my ambassador, you will be able posses some of my powers and represent the Greek Pantheon in cross-pantheon relations. Yes, other religions are also real, but because our natures are conflicting, like how there are different incarnations/representations of death or the sun, we disagree with them. A lot. Of course, I won't force you. If you choose to decline, I'll put you back into your family, but I suspect that you'll just be killed again by Artemis."

Percy listened to Physis' words. After a few minutes, Percy reached his decision.

"I accept your offer. Thank you."

Physis smiled at Percy's answer. "Now, you might want a pseudonym to hide your identity when engaging with cross-pantheon discussions."

"A pseudo-what?" Percy asked abruptly; then, realising the rudeness of his delivery, he covered his mouth and attempted to rephrase the question.

"A pseudonym. A fake name or nickname I suppose." Physis explained, seemingly not caring about Percy's bluntness.

"Oh. You said you were the primordial of genesis, right?" Physis nodded. "In that case, I want to be called Genesis."

"Very well. Rise Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. By the power granted in me, I, Physis, primordial of genesis and creation name you as Genesis, my ambassador!" Physis declared, extending her left hand to touch Percy's shoulder. The turquoise stone on her tiara started to shine brightly. Her extended hand started to get warmer on Percy's shoulder, almost uncomfortably warm and Percy could swear he saw blue sparks dancing around his shoulder. After what seemed like two minutes, Physis removed her hand from Percy's shoulder.

"What did you just do?" Percy asked, looking at his shoulder with curiosity.

"I bestowed upon you some of my powers. It will take time, but soon you will be able to materialise things at will. Also, I took away your ADHD and dyslexia because ADHD is very dangerous when trying to materialise objects and having dyslexia as an ambassador isn't beneficial since you'll be doing a lot of reading."

"Cool! Uhm… I forgot to ask. Where exactly am I?"

"Currently, you're in your own room that you'll stay in. You can redecorate it later. As for where specifically, we're in my 'realm', a reality created by me that is confined to a New York apartment. In here, time passes differently than in the real world; one day here is four hours in the real world. It is here that you will hone your ambassador, diplomatic, fighting and magic skills."

"Wow."

"If you're feeling well enough, I'll show you around this realm and introduce you to the council." With that, Physis helped Percy onto his feet before exiting his room. "Here is the kitchen, where we'll be eating as well as where you'll learn to cook." Physis gestured towards said area. The kitchen was a like most normal kitchens in apartments, with nothing special except for the lack of utensils and cooking equipment.

"How are we going to cook without any cooking equipment?" Percy asked, slightly confused. Physis grinned.

"We create them." Holding up her hand, a blue light started to form, creating an outline of a knife before solidifying. In a blink of an eye, Physis was holding a wickedly sharp kitchen knife in her hands.

"See?" Physis handed the knife to Percy. Percy inspected the knife closely, amazed at how real and detailed the knife was. Handing back to Physis, Percy watched as the knife disappeared, melting into bright blue light and fading away.

"Is that something I'll be able to do as your ambassador?" Percy asked, thinking about all the possible things he could create if he had power such as that.

"Yes, but not now. It takes time and concentration to create things." Physis answered before leading Percy to another room which branched off from the kitchen. This room looked like a gym- no an arena. The floor was hard and smooth, and seemed to be made of varnished wood. Other than that, the arena was bare and empty.

"This is your training area, where I will teach you how to fight and utilise your powers. And before you ask which weapons we will use, we will materialise them ourselves and create our own." Physis pre-emptively answered, taking Percy's words out of his mouth.

Exiting the arena, Physis lead Percy to another room, a study. And in that study, there were actual books, bookshelves and ancient scrolls.

"This is where you'll be learning magic from Ananke and Moros, two other primordials. Yes, there are books and scrolls here - knowledge is hard and painful to create. Plus, it's not worth expending that much energy to create magic books and textbooks."

"Ananke and Moros? Who are they?" Percy asked.

On cue, two new figures appeared, one emerging from the shadows with a cloak wreathed with shadows while the other simply materialised in front of them, holding an iPad.

"I'm Moros, primordial of doom and destruction." The shadowy figure introduced.

"And, I'm Ananke, mother of the Fates, primordial of compulsion." The lady holding an iPad introduced, switching her attention between her iPad and inspecting Percy.

"So, Physis… he's your ambassador?" Moros asked, eyeing Percy like an art collector would to an exquisite painting.

"Yes Moros. No teaching him destructive magic. He's supposed to create not destroy. Leave that for your own ambassador." Physis warned.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Moros curtly replied before dissipating into shadows once more. Ananke smirked before speaking once more.

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on Moros." Ananke reassured before walking off to another section of the study. Physis merely nodded before guiding Percy back towards the main "living" area.

"Do you have any questions Percy?" Physis asked, creating an armchair and sitting on it.

"You mentioned how if I rejected your offer, I would probably be killed again. Why is that?"

"Well, your mother was a very clever woman, knowing that the scent of one, let alone two Big Three children would attract all sorts of unwanted attention. She even married a vile person to cover up your scent. Normally that would be sufficient… but you two are special. With telepathic abilities, your scent was able to still be detected, with the faint scent of demigod still lingering around. Had you returned, you and your sister's scent would be detectable once more and I'd imagine Artemis would come back to finish the job. Since any telepathic communication will attract Artemis' scent, I've also given you an amulet to wear. It will block any telepathic connections you have with your sister while you wear it. It is _imperative_ that you wear it at all times if you want your sister and yourself to be safe. Anything else?"

"So are there only three primordials in your council?"

"No, there are four. Aion is busy trying to free his potential ambassador and so isn't able to be here today. Aion is the primordial of eternity, so his most promising candidate must understand the power and effects of longevity." Physis answered, creating herself a cup of tea, taking a sip. "Anything else?"

"No. My lady." Percy said.

"Drop the formalities," Physis instructed. "It makes me feel old." She took another sip from her tea before creating a table and setting down her tea there. "Now that all of the orientation matters have been done, let's begin your training."

Percy smiled for the first time since he'd died.

 **Penny's POV**

It had been three weeks since the death of her twin brother, Perseus Jackson. The pain in her heart and head had dulled significantly but the emptiness within her soul was all too apparent. During the first few nights, Gabe was too drunk to even realise that Percy was missing. Luckily, he was also drunk enough to the point where he couldn't beat Penny let alone stand up. Instead, he was reduced to a drunken, slurring mess slouching on the couch.

Sally, Penny's mother, noticed Percy's disappearance immediately, hugging the sobbing Penny.

"Shh… What happened honey? Where's Percy?" Sally asked, concern evident in her voice.

"Percy's… dead. Girls…. In silver clothes shot and killed him." Penny said brokenly, taking massive gulps of air for every one or two words. Sally hugged Penny tightly, comforting her sobbing daughter while silently grieving for her lost son.

 **~.:.~**

For Penny's fellow students at her school, Penny's behaviour had done a complete one-eighty. Instead of a cheerful, positive and bold girl, a shy, depressed and seemingly invisible girl took her place. When asked about her brother, she simply replied that he was very sick. This explanation was usually accompanied with tears threatening to spill over her eyes. Her grades started to plummet, free-falling to the Fs. Penny had to quickly learn how to master make-up as Gabe's temper and anger was unleashed on her, with no one to take it for her, no one to soothe Gabe's anger.

By the end of the school year, Penny was a shadow of her former self, a girl who seemed to have lost all reasons to be happy who had dark secrets and a scarred body hidden under clothes.

"Penny, I've got some good news." Sally's voice rang out from the kitchen.

Penny slowly walked towards her mother, holding her former brother's lucky marble, a birthday present from her to him. "I've managed to convince Gabe to send you to a private boarding school. There you'll be safe and away from Gabe. Try to be happy once again and enjoy it. For your brother." Sally embraced Penny.

"I miss him so much. It still hurts; the emptiness in my head, the pain in my heart. I wish he never died. Why did they have to kill him?" Penny said softly, tears spilling over her face.

"I know honey, I miss him too." Sally comforted, patting her back gently.

Later that day, Penny's anger had hit a threshold. While Gabe was leering over her, ordering her to bring him more beer from the fridge, Penny answered with one word.

"No."

"What did you say girl?" the bewildered sloth of a man questioned.

"I said no. Get it yourself. I'm sick of doing things for you." Penny continued, getting angrier by the second. She was angry at Gabe. Angry at the silver girls who took the closest person to her away, angry at her real father for abandoning Percy, her mother and herself. Gabe got up threateningly, holding up his hand, poised to strike her. Instead of cowering and doing what Gabe wanted, Penny's rage exploded. A sudden bang caused Gabe to stagger away from her. The toilet had exploded, blasting Gabe's face with toilet water. Penny could feel a tugging feeling in her stomach but was shocked at what had happened.

Gabe looked at her in disbelief and even a touch of fear. Shuffling backwards, he fell onto the couch, quickly passing out, not before murmuring something to do with being really drunk and his drink being spiked with hallucinatory substances.

Penny looked back to see her mother's shocked expression slowly morph into a small smile.

 **Percy's POV**

Percy walked into the study, ready for another session of learning magic with his two tutors. While Moros was friendly and fun, Ananke was strict, teaching him with the expectation of him performing ridiculously well. The first session had been teaching him how to 'feel' magic, now that his connection to magic had been opened, courtesy of being a primordial ambassador. The second session involved basic magic such as moving objects and lighting fires. Using magic quickly tired out Percy, whom Ananke promptly told to get used to it, and that slowly his body would be able to perform more as time went on.

At first, all of this seemed fun until they introduced the theory part of magic. Here, he was required to read magic scrolls filled with ancient incantations. At first, his lack of dyslexia had made reading it all easier, but after a while the sheer magnitude of incantations, theories and the complex histories of different magical items made his head hurt regardless.

"Genesis, could you leave your studies for the moment?" Physis asked, walking towards Percy's study desk where he was studying the theory of healing magic. Percy looked up from his book, turning to face Physis.

"Of course, Lady Physis." Percy said cheekily, earning himself a half-hearted glare from Physis. Percy stood up and followed Physis to another, more isolated section of the study, which was effectively a library. In a small space surrounded by towering bookshelves, ancient tomes were ordered alphabetically on the bookshelf. Above them, magical, chattering books fixed Percy with a glare as he entered the room and raised smaller, non-magical books above their head, as if threatening to throw them at Percy if he disrupted the silence. Physis gestured for Percy to sit down on the floor. As Percy took a seat, Physis took a seat facing opposite from him on the floor.

"So now, I will teach you how to create items. We'll start off with something small and once you can manage that, we'll gradually expand to creating items for your different classes," Physis explained with an evil grin. "First of all, I want you to create a pebble, like this one." As Physis was talking, Percy watched as a pebble materialised in her hand, appearing in a flash of blue light. "To do that, you need to concentrate on what you want to create, focusing on a clear mental image of the object. After that, will it to exist, imagine that you have it in your hand," Physis instructed.

Percy heeded Physis' words, closing his eyes and imagining the very same pebble Physis had in her hand. Concentrating deeply, Percy imagined as though there was a pebble in his hand, his head never straying from the image of the pebble.

"That's it, keep going," Physis encouraged. Percy focused even more, even feeling what seemed to be a pebble in his hand. Suddenly, there was a large popping sound and the feeling of a pebble in his hand disappeared. Percy opened his eyes in shock.

"What happened?" he asked, confused by the lack of pebble in his hand.

"You lost focus, so the pebble didn't fully materialise. You were close though. Try again!" Physis answered.

For the next hour, Percy focused ridiculously hard at creating a pebble, only succeeding once, unsuccessfully creating twenty. At the end of the session, Percy's head was swimming and he himself was fatigued, as if he had spent the entire day running a marathon.

"That's enough for today Genesis. We'll keep practicing tomorrow. As for now, take the rest of the day off, you deserve it." Physis said, smiling at the progress her ambassador has made.

"Yes Lady Physis. Thank you."

"If you call me Lady Physis once more, I'll make you spar with three animated training dummies at once." Physis threatened playfully before leaving the study.

Percy sighed as he got up, heading towards his room, deciding to have shower. As he felt warm water cascading down his back, he thought of his twin sister and wondered how she was doing. Even though Physis, Moros and Ananke had repeatedly reminded Percy not to make _any_ contact with his twin and to _never_ take off his pendant, Percy was tempted. Sorely tempted. But the risk was too great. If the gods found out he survived, both he and Penny would die. This time, permanently.

But the Primordials had promised that one day it would be safe for him to reunite with his sister. And Percy was waiting eagerly for that day to come.

* * *

 **That's all for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Feel free to leave a review or any feedback.**

 **See you in the next chapter!**

 **~Herosassin**


End file.
